


Things We Do

by persephonedream



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 15:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephonedream/pseuds/persephonedream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for glam bingo on LJ Other: Carnivals</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things We Do

Flashing lights and tinny music, the smell of popcorn and cotton candy, all surrounded Tommy's tiny leather clad frame as he found himself jostled in a line of people. Grunting, he threw an elbow into the nearest target, managing to catch Adam in the ribs. He still wasn’t sure why they at some Podunk carnival, but he knew for sure why he was here: it was that sad look on Adams face. Ever since he'd split with Sauli, all it took was that sad, hangdog look and Tommy agreed to anything. Any strange, foolish thing that would make his friend smile. So. Small town carnival.

"Ouch, watch it fucker." Adam's whine was accompanied by a scowl, but Tommy wasn't fooled; he could see the twinkle in the other man's eyes.

"Yeah well, you like, totally deserve it. Ferris wheels? Really, Ad?"

The sneer was inherent in his voice, but evidently Adam chose to ignore it as he practically bounced in his boots. "I love Ferris wheels. Quit bitching--at least I didn’t insist on the Zipper or something."

Tommy shuffled forward with the line with a mock shudder. "You'd have been sorry, once you were covered in cotton candy flavored vomit."

Giggling with delight, Adam followed. "Oh my god, you're so gross."

Finally, they were at the front of the line, flashing their ridiculous wrist bands and climbing into the swaying cars. Biting his lip, Tommy scooted closer to Adam, ignoring his knowing smirk. Okay, so he was a baby. Big fucking deal. Heights were not his thing, and Adam knew it.

When Adams hand covered his, he felt a wave of relief. As silly as it was, Adam was like his anchor--as long as he had Tommy's hand, Tommy felt safe. He didn’t know what that said about him, and frankly didn’t care. After this many years of friendship, the patterns were set: Tommy needed Adam and Adam needed Tommy, period. They were a unit.

Feeling the car begin to lift, Tommy squeezed tighter, fighting the urge to close his eyes as the carnival became a distant blur of lights below. "Look up, glitter baby."

Adam's voice was velvet smooth and soft in his ear, and without thinking he followed the command. Immediately he felt calmer, staring into the dark night sky as he leaned into the others warmth. It was a common joke that he was a snuggle whore, but it was also true, so when Adam wrapped his other arm around his shoulders, he took advantage and wiggled in until he was plastered to Adam's side.  
The ride continued, until suddenly they were at the top, the warm night breeze buffeting their car, hanging in suspense. Tommy really, really hated this part.

Looking over, prepared to bitch, he was arrested by the look on Adam's face: part wishful, part wistful, all sad. He looked vulnerable and not a little broken, and Tommy lost the words on his tongue.  
"I always wanted to do this with him; sit at the top and just kiss him, you know? Nothing big, just a simple kiss. Stupid, huh?"

Tommy felt his heart contract a little, and for the thousandth time wished he could be angry for Adam. Instead, he was just sad--for Adam, for Sauli, maybe for himself a little bit. They'd been the perfect couple, so devoted, so in love, renewing Tommy's faith in things like commitment and happy ever after. Until they weren't anymore, until they fell apart under the strain of too many days apart and too much distance, homesickness, and petty fights. Not anyone's fault, he knew, but still, he'd grieved with them at the end.

Hesitant, he knew he had to do something--he couldn’t just sit here and let Adam break in front of him. Reaching up, he turned Adams head toward him, until they were a breath apart.  
"I'm not him. But you can, like, pretend if you want."

Adam's face contorted then, crumpling a little. Hurrying on, Tommy wiggled until they were facing each other and he was half in Adam's lap. "Or not. Whatever. Just. Let me do this, okay?"  
When no response came, he leaned in, tentatively, lips swiping over Adam's. Taking the non-response as permission, he deepened the kiss, lips firming, tongue darting out to lick over and in, sighing into Adam's mouth as he felt him, finally, respond. It wasn’t their first kiss, far from it; not even their first kiss off stage. Before Sauli they'd been known to occasionally make out, mostly when drunk. However, it was their first kiss since the breakup, lending the moment a gravity of its own.

Tommy was careful to keep it light, to not push, letting Adam take the lead. When he finally pulled away, Tommy let him and didn’t say a word, just curled up around his friend in a full body hug. To an observer, they probably appeared to be any happy couple cuddling on a ride. Tommy felt Adams sigh and held on tighter.

At last, the ride ended and Adam gently untangled them, looking at Tommy probingly as they waited their turn to disembark. Not wanting to explain himself, Tommy simply shrugged at the questions in Adams gaze. There was no real answer, after all--it was who they were, what they did. When one of them needed something, the other provided it, simple.

In response, Adam smiled, and Tommy was relieved to see it reached his eyes this time. "I'm glad it was you--my first kiss after him, I mean."

Lacing their fingers together, Tommy squeezed tight, and allowed Adam to pull him off the ride onto solid ground. "Me too. Now let’s go find something to eat, I'm starving."

With a laugh, Adam tugged him along, and they were enveloped once more into the crowd


End file.
